


Beloved

by wearenoone



Category: Mr Quinlan/Quintus Setorius, The Strain (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearenoone/pseuds/wearenoone
Summary: Mr. Quinlan and Beth develop an unbreakable link.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, be brutally honest! I don't own any of the characters aside from Beth...the rest belong to The Strain

She made her way down the dark alley, now very aware someone was following her. Tilting her head up ever so often, she tried in vain to catch a glimpse of her stalker. As she began to pick up the pace, the ground slick from the rain caused her to slip. The woman caught herself on a nearby dumpster causing a clatter as she hit the edge and fell. She paused for a few minutes to make sure she hadn't drawn anymore attention. The sound of several strigoi clicking could now be heard approaching. The woman now running, almost lost her bearings once again as she turned the corner and saw the dead end before her.  
"Fuck!"  
Moments later she could hear the sound of the strigoi several feet behind her. Turning, she saw six of them snarling and snapping their stingers.  
"Well, I know I'm not making it out of this, but if I have to go, I'm taking you mother fuckers with me!"  
The two closest creatures lunged for her, but she was fast, drawing her blade from her side she sliced the stinger off one as she ducked out of reach of the other. Her hood fell back revealing her red hair as she kicked it's legs, sweeping the strigoi to the ground. Kneeling she drove her blade deep into its skull. She brought herself to her feet , the remaining four were now joined by four more. The eight creatures circled her, snapping their stingers within inches of her. The red head took a breath stepping back to prepare to fight. A hooded figure in black jumped from the rooftop above, landing in front of her. With lighting speed the being withdrew it's sword to decapitate three of the creatures. Sensing the strigoi behind her was dangerously close, she turned her back to the hooded figure and sliced the strigoi's stinger before it could fully extend. She then swiftly decapitated it, in the time it took her to dispatch of the single strigoi, the hooded figure had already killed the remaining four and was wiping down his weapon. Although the he wore a hood and glasses he was clearly male. Tall and muscular, the sword he held appeared to be made of bone, making her a bit nervous. "Wow! That was insane! You can't be human." She joked. "Let me see your face." She took a step toward him. "I will have to decline." He said taking a step back. "Oh come on, I would like to see my Savior." "Presumptuous to assume I am here to save you". He hissed, followed with a strigoi like rattle. She drew her blade fully knowing she was outmatched, she tried her best to appear confident in her defense. "Calm yourself woman, I mean you no harm." He removed his hood and glasses, he was strigoi. His features were more human like than the others, striking. His eyes were ghostly blue, the strange markings on his face made him look majestic, unlike any strigoi she had ever seen. "What are you? One of the Master's high ranking puppets? She tighten the grip on the blade. "I follow no master, I am destined to destroy him. I will rid your kind of his plague ." "So you're a good vampire?" She scuffed. "I made no such claim, only that we have a common enemy at present." "So why stop to save me?" She was puzzled. "Your blade is exquisite, silver, and from a time long before this. You have knowledge of the Master." He sheathed his sword. " I search for a pawnbroker said to be in this area, he deals in antiquities such as that blade, Setrakian." Her eyes grew wide but she remained silent. "Ah, so you are acquainted. Take me to him." A low growl escaped his throat. "I don't know what you are taking about, I have to go." She turned to walk away, he grabbed her by the shoulder spinning her around. "I assure you I am no threat. He possesses something I require to destroy the Master. I must not fail, take me to him." She sighed, "Let me make a call...I'm Beth by the way." "Inform him Quinlan requires an audience."


	2. chapter 2

Beth walked A few yards away from her new "Friend", not only for privacy but because the odd scent of musk and gun oil he was giving off was making her feel unusually flushed.  
"Fet, put Setrakian on the phone. No....no! Just get him on the phone."  
As she went on to explain the situation at hand to Setrakian, Quinlan began to feel a pang of guilt wash over him. When he saw the woman earlier that night she was breaking into the home of a sleeping family.He watched from the roof top through the windows as she made her way quietly through the home. Stealing dry goods, medication, and anything else she could fit into her backpack. She exited the home and he made his choice. He did not prefer to feed on the innocent, or woman and children, but with the mortals afraid to leave their homes, this thief would have to do. She fought the creatures, he was impressed by her bravery, but she was still no match. The blade she wielded caught his eye, a rare item for this area of the city. He watched as she fell, red curls spilling out. He had to make a move before it was too late.  
"Okay." she walked back to him. "He wants to meet you. Just know if you try anything funny we will take you out. Oh and keep your distance, I don't want to catch one of your worm things."  
"I do not carry the essence of the Master, I am Born." He growled.  
"Whatever that means, just follow me."  
The mortal was bothersome, but he couldn't stop himself from enjoying her scent of lavender mixed with subtle sweet sweat. Her heartbeat was also distracting, considering he had not yet fed.  
When they arrived at the building occupied by Setrakian and his team, Fet and Eph were waiting outside for them.  
"Whoa , Y'all weren't jokin look at that thing." Fet laughed.  
Quinlan stepped up to him clicking his stringer loudly.  
"Alright, everyone calm down, let's get inside." Eph gestured for them to pass.  
"So you're here to destroy the Master? Setrakian took a seat at the table resting his cane against it. "How can we be assured you are on our side? Tell me why we should give you what you search for."  
Annoyed, Quinlan went on to explain how he was the Master's son, born of a woman infected. He spoke briefly of his days as a gladiator and the death of his wife and child by the hands of the Master.  
"Wait daughter? I thought you vamps had no junk? Fet interrupted loudly.  
Beth could feel Quinlan was vexed, brushing it off to empathy.  
"My adopted daughter, although I am as adequate as any human male, the strigoi in me renders me sterile."  
Fet sat back, intimidated by the glare Quinlan was giving him. Beth didn't know if she was weary from sleep, but could swear she felt a hint of embarrassment coming from Quinlan.  
"There are many rooms, chose one of your liking." Setrakian offered as he left the room.  
"I will retire to the roof for now."Quinlan nodded.  
Gus showed him to the stairwell, just before he disappeared he paused to glance back at Beth, causing her cheeks to flush again.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth woke just before sunrise, she passed quietly through the living area trying not to wake Dutch who was passed out on the couch. She made her coffee as always and sat at the table to enjoy it. Minutes passed, she could now hear footsteps coming down the stairwell.  
"Quinlan? You haven't gone to bed?"  
"I rarely sleep, and I prefer the hours of light to do so." He pulled a chair next to her, careful not to make it obvious he was inhaling her scent.  
"Oh right, you can't go into the sun." Beth sipped her coffee avoiding eye contact.  
"I am able, it's painful, I prefer to avoid it." Quinlan could hear her heart picking up it's pace, he felt the long forgotten feelings of male stirrings. He also felt his stinger hunger for her and it confused him. He bowed at her, taking his leave to find a room. 

The next few days were filled with plans to take out some of the larger nests. The group worked with Quinlan to gain Intel about the Master. Beth tried her best to keep her distance, which wasn't hard because he seemed to be doing the same. Beth didn't like the way she felt she could lose control around him, or the way she could swear she was picking up his feelings.

Beth entered the training room, needing to brush up on her melle skills when she saw him. He was topless, practicing gracefully with his sword. His chest muscular and pale. The markings on his neck swirled in a way that intrigued her. His many scars covered him like badges of triumph. Beth could feel her breath start to get heavy, and a heat crept through her stomach making its way down. (What's wrong with me? I've always had a thing for the darkside, but seriously Nosferatu?)she thought to herself.  
Quinlan was now starring at her, head titled.  
"Oh sorry, I'll come back later." She smiled shyly.  
"Not necessary, I am done here."  
He made his way to the rack to put away his weapon. He picked up the scent of her arousal , losing concentration he began to purr. Beth made note of the new sound, and made her way to choose a weapon.  
"If you're not to beat already, maybe you can teach me a few things?  
Quinlan nodded in agreement. He was ridiculously fast, only slowing every now and then to allow her to strike. They spared for some time, until her scent stronger now, caused him to lose focus and she took the opportunity to sweep his feet. In the struggle he landed on her pinning her beneath him. Beth began to laugh , the tickle of her breasts brushing his chest lightly caused him to laugh as well.  
"Oh my god! I didn't know you could laugh!" She now has tears in her eyes.  
"Nor I."  
"Um...you're still on me." She blushed.  
"I am aware." He began to purr.  
They could hear footsteps and Gus singing as he approached. Quinlan helped her up.  
"Hey I was looking for you Q, old man needs a word"  
"Very well." Quinlan left, leaving Beth more confused than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed, Quinlan was meticulously going over plans with Fet and Gus to intercept a shipment the German lap dog was expecting. Beth overhearing from the doorway was upset and could not control her outburst.  
"Why was I not included? I'm going too aren't I?"  
"Your job is to scavenge baby girl, this job is too dangerous for you."  
She rolled her eyes, ignoring Fet's comment.  
"I can fight! I've been training, I can help. I'm going."  
"The answer is no, now be silent!" Quinlan snapped at her.  
He could feel she was shocked and hurt.  
"I don't take orders from you leech!" She snapped back at him, trying not to let him see she was emotional.  
"This is not a debate, we need the strongest hunters for this endeavor, you will be a burden."  
"Ya ma, we just want you to be safe." Gus added trying to help.  
Beth kicked over a chair hitting Quinlan with it as she made her way to the stairwell and up to the roof. Quinlan sighed and excused himself to follow after her.  
"Lovers quarrel?" Fet laughed.  
"Ya, I think there's something there too bro" Gus whispered.

Beth sat on the roofs edge, feet dangling in the air. She didn't hear him approach, but could feel the rise in temperature behind her.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Good, you're learning to be more aware of your surroundings."  
"Not good enough apparently." She hissed.  
"I did not foresee that you would be insulted by my actions. I am only attempting to ensure your safety."  
"Why is my safety any of your business?" She stood walking dangerously along the edge, teetering from foot to foot.  
"I do not wish to see you perish , now come away from there."  
Beth feeling his concern, jumped down from the edge.  
"Quinlan?"  
"Yes?"  
"How am I feeling your emotions?" She was now at his chest looking into his pale blue eyes.  
"I am at fault, though not able to procreate, my body is attempting to go through the motions. Strigoi are psychically linked. I believe I am courting you. I apologize." He turned away from her.  
Beth reached up touching his cheek softly.  
"It's okay, I can tell you don't mean to, it's why you keep your distance."The touch of her hand was so gentle, he could not fight his urges.  
"It will only worsen after..."  
"After?"  
He leaned down locking his lips over hers. She gasped allowing his tongue entrance. It was like fire, dancing against hers, she became weak in the knees, Quinlan sensing this wrapped his arms around her waist. Beth felt herself melting as his tongue moved as though it had a mind of its own. She pulled away before she could lose herself completely.  
"I'm going tomorrow." She shouted as she made her exit.  
"I have forbidden it!" He shouted in return. "Stubborn girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Beth stubbornly sat in the van the next day as Gus tried to pull her out "Come on ma, you're gonna piss off Q" he grunted.  
Fet jumped into the driver's seat looking back at the two and began to laugh hysterically.  
Quinlan appeared behind Gus,  
"Must we partake in this useless disagreement again? Remove yourself." He sighed.  
"No, I'm going."Beth then buckled herself in.  
Defeated, Quinlan nodded for Gus to take the front with Fet, and he took his place in the back with Beth. She smiled at him feeling his frustration.  
"Do not look so triumphant, you are to remain in the vehicle." He said through his teeth.  
She scooted closer to him and whispered into his elf like ear "No" Beth gently licked his ear, making her way down to the swirls on his neck lightly tickling them with the tip of her tongue.  
Quinlan began to purr loudly, causing Gus to turn around. It was just in time to see the two locked in a kiss, shocked he turned back quickly trying to ignore what he saw.  
" We must focus on the task at hand, with no distractions. Some of us may not return after this night." As hard as it was to fight his desires, Quinlan's thoughts needed to be clear. He had to protect this stubborn fragile creature.

Beth sat in the van tapping the glass with a blank stare. She was more than irritated, but the worry she could sense in Quinlan caused a wave of guilt and she complied. The guys had been gone at least fifteen minutes and should be returning soon if all went well. Beth was lost in thought when the door flew open. The stinger came within an inch of her face before she could slap it away with her sheathed blade. She jumped out blade in hand before it could strike again. It was fast, she struck it in the arm missing her mark. The strigoi turned and ran in the direction of the building the others were in. Beth followed after it, not aware of her surroundings. She stepped onto a piece of loose plywood and fell into an abandoned construction pit. The strigoi started to make its way down, stinger snapping wildly. She began to panic, but it was soon shot in the head by Quinlan who had been sensing her distress.  
"I told you to stay in the van." He growled as he jumped in to help her.  
"I did, but then I was attacked." Her breathing was laboured.  
He could now sense her pain.  
"You are injured? Where?"  
"Don't be mad at me promise?" She lifted her jacket revealing she was impaled through her abdomen with rebar. Quinlan snapped the section that was keeping her attached, leaving the rest still in.  
"We will have to locate someone that can suture before I remove the remainder."  
She smiled kissing his cheek, before passing out in his arms. 

"Ephraim!" Quinlan shouted as he broke through the door.  
Eph and Dutch came running into the room.  
"You are a man of medicine, help her." Quinlan handed Beth to him. Eph lightly grunted, Beth was small at the waist and breast, but her bottom was curvy and he lacked Quinlan's strength. He quickly placed her on the table. "You can aid her?" There was stress in Quinlan's voice, he could hear that her heart rate was off due to the loss of blood. "I can try, Dutch get me the medical kit." Eph pulled the shade off a nearby lap and went to work. Quinlan paced the rooftop for what seemed like and eternity until Eph appeared. "She's stable, that girl has crazy luck, no major organs were punctured. It looked worse than it really was...We just have to worry about infection, I didn't exactly have the best tools to work with." He handed Quinlan a list of antibiotics and medications he would need to some how aquire. She slept for a day and a half before finally waking. Quinlan was sitting in a chair by her side "Slowly, you've lost a large volume of blood." "How long was I out?" Her throat was dry. "Two days, you needed rest, I did not allow disturbances." She smiled weakly, tugging at his arm for him to lay with her. With his arms around her and the warmth from his body she fell back to sleep. Weeks had past, Beth worked to gain her strength. Quinlan always at her side when he could be. After breakfast she headed to the shower, Quinlan appeared in the doorway. "I'm good here, I don't need help. I promise to sit so I won't slip." She filled the tub, turning back he was still standing there. He reached for her, unbuttoning her blouse and helping her out. Beth pulled her jeans slowly down, stepping out of them. He grabbed her pulling her to him, kissing her deeply and a bit rougher than she had ever been kissed. His teeth almost punctured her soft lips and she moaned into his mouth. She could feel his member stiffen and twitch as he pressed against her to remove her bra. He was large, very large, exactly how much she was almost afraid to find out. Beth was not pure, but this was no normal man and she didn't know what to expect. Sensing her sudden fear and anxiety Quinlan stopped, he turned and began to walk away. "You are not at ease, perhaps another time beloved." He was gone before she could reply. She dressed in a large t-shirt and black panties, after towel drying her hair she decided to find him, she was after all a big girl, she would not let fear win.


	6. Chapter 6

As always he was on the roof, staring out into the city when she whispered to him,  
"Quin?"  
He turned and smiled slightly at her, she put her arms around him.  
" I'm sorry for earlier."  
He kissed her lips softly, she kissed him back with a hunger, licking his lips, begging for entry.He gladly gave to her, gripping her face tightly in his palms as their tongues twirled in unison. She removed his long black coat, dropping it to the floor. He in turn ripped his shirt off not caring for the destruction of the buttons. He pulled her to him, her heartbeat was erratic. He could smell all her wonderful smells, and taste her skin as his tongue trailed her neck. His hands made their way down her body, causing a small moan to leave her lips. He helped her pull her shirt off, and as it cleared her head he dove his face into her breasts nuzzling and purring. He turned his attention to her hardened peaks, lightly pulling at them with his teeth, she could feel the moisture between her legs building, her breath heavy and broken, when he broke the skin slightly she moaned and bit her lip. Beth feverishly reached for his belt, undoing it followed by his zipper. She could sense his want and desire and it drove her nearly mad. It was so savage she couldn't understand how he could control it, but she could also feel the sincerity. He scooped her into his arms, carrying her to the wooden picnic table they sometimes sat to talk. He placed his coat down before resting her on it. He guided her to lay back as he smashed his lips into hers. Gently he stroked her inner thighs so she would allow him to rest between them. Quinlan pinned one of her arms above her head, stroking her soaked panties with his engorged member. Her eyes rolled back as little moans passed her lips, her free arm wrapping around his neck. Encouraged by her arousal he reached down freeing himself from his briefs. He snapped the sides of her panties throwing them aside, he resumed rubbing himself over her slick lips. Her fear was returning and she couldn't bring herself to look down. Trying to calm her, he took her hand in his guiding it along his shaft. He growled in enjoyment, tilting his head back. Beth started to panic, not only large but his girth was intimidating. Looking down at his member, he was in every way human, aside from size and his beautiful pale color. Now understanding her uncertainty he softly kissed her lips, "I will be gentle beloved." He slipped his swollen head past her lips, stopping as she arched her back in discomfort. The pain was searing and she could feel herself tear, not wanting to disappoint, and knowing he would be a gentleman, she grabbed his hipbones thrusting him several inches into her warmth. "Fuck!." She gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "Slow love, after two thousand years, I am practiced in patience." Their tongues danced away for several moments until she scratched at his hips, encouraging for him to continue. He inched his way slowly until he was fully sheathed. With her tight walls clenched around him, and the mixture of her blood and arousal, it required all of his concentration to not thrust wildly into her. As the pain dulled Beth began to rock her hips and as her pleasure built she began to moan loudly. Quinlan picked up his pace, almost leaving her warmth and then hilting into her over and over. His thrusts forceful and demanding. Feeling not only her orgasm building but his as well through their link was more than she could handle and she came screaming his name "Quintus!" Hearing his name drip from her lips, her walls grasping him tight, and her warm release was his undoing. He spilled himself into her, his growl so fierce it startled Beth for a moment. She could feel his seed inside her, hot and sticky, his spasms were so strong and wild, when he growled like a satisfied animal she curled her toes as she released again. Quinlan lifted Beth, wrapping her in his coat. Neither spoke, they lay there staring up at the sky. It didn't take long for Beth to fall asleep, he kept her warm with his body heat until just before sunrise. Gently he carried her to her bed, exhausted she did not wake for several hours.


	7. Chapetr 7

Quinlan watched from the corner of the room as her eyes fluttered open,  
"Stop that." she groaned  
" I'm not certain of what you speak"  
" Watching me sleep, it's creepy stop."  
" My apologies, I should have retired to my own dwelling, I'll take my leave now."  
She threw a pillow at him, he doged with his extraordinary speed and was at her side kissing her neck.  
"You are in pain?"  
"Yes, I feel like crap."  
Quinlan went into her bathroom to retrieve pain killers, tossing them across the room to her.  
"You do know I can feel how you're beaming with pride right?"  
"Beloved, I was gentle to the best of my ability." He tiled his head to the side .  
"I know, thank you for not going all Superman on me." She laughed, Quinlan still looked confused.  
Beth swallowed her pills, and pulled him back into bed, his stinger stirring in his chest as he held her to him. He closed his eyes pushing away the thoughts consuming his mind. Thankfully Beth had fallen back to sleep, unable to feel his uncontrollable desires, he felt embarrassed to be lusting after her like some adolescent.

With Quin gone away with Gus, Fet, and Eph for the next two days Beth felt lonely and on edge. She tried reading but could not focus. Training had to be done in short careful intervals to not reopen her wound. She tried to pick up what Quin was feeling, it was hard with him out of the city. Now and the she could feel he longed for her. Sometimes he was irritated, probably because of Fet she laughed to herself. Mostly he was focused, hyper concentrated on his task.  
"Awww, you look like a lost puppy, love." Dutch plopped herself on top of Beth's bed. "I'm fine Dutch." She continued brushing her hair in the mirror. "Just a little cabin fever." "Well we could fool around a bit" Dutch sprung from the bed grabbing Beth and swinging her onto it. "Dutch!" Beth yelled as she landed on her back. She couldn't control her laughter as Dutch crawled up her legs to straddle her. "What? You don't like me?" Dutch leaned down licking the tip of Beth's nose. Dutch was very beautiful, long blonde hair, gorgeous eyes and full lips. "It's not that, Quinlan and I..." "I know you two are shagging or whatever, but men like that girl on girl shit. I'm sure he won't mind." "I'm not sure how half strigoi view relationships or whatever this is, but Quinlan doesn't seem like the sharing type." Dutch frowned, hopping off of Beth, "True, he does seem like he has a rod up his ass. Come on skank let's get wasted." Dutch pulled her up, the pair laughed as Dutch dragged Beth to the kitchen. "Okay, we have very cheap, very strong tequila on the menu." Dutch dug around the kitchen until she found two shot glasses. "Sorry, no limes love, but we have salt!" "It's fine, line em up!" The first shot made the girls prune up their faces. After several more, and Dutch had found a working CD player, the shots went down smooth. "Oh wow! I feel old, I use to have some of these ." Beth laughed as she dug through the CDs. "Speaking of OLD, tell me some of your dirty vamp stories."

"No!"  
"Oh come on, tell me the good stuff."  
"Quinlan wouldn't approve, he's private."  
"Come on! Tell me! Does it look human? How big is it? You have shagged right?" Dutch attacked Beth with questions as she joined her on the couch, laying her head on Beth's lap. Beth feeling a little less uptight giggled,  
"We've been intimate, once."  
"Once? Why? He bad in bed? You'd think after two thousand years he pick up a trick or two."  
"No, it's just...he was large, VERY large, I needed some time to recoup."  
"Holy shit! You slut! Riding the donkey di.."  
"Dutch!....It it wasn't like that, he fought to control his feral side, we have this link...we can feel each others emotions." "That is so romantic....So it's normal then?" "Yes!...apart from size, yes." Beth answered annoyed. Beth poured another shot. "It was intense, I could feel his stinger dancing in his chest, feel how it wanted to be free." "Eww, would you?" "Would I what?" "Let it touch you?" "I don't know...maybe." Dutch fell to the floor laughing


	8. Chapter 8

"What the Hell!?" Eph screamed, desperately trying to keep control of the wheel as the van swerved out of its lane.  
Quinlan's sword was protruding from the center of the dashboard, the radio no longer functional.  
"If this simpleton does not cease his chatter..."  
He leaned forward removing his weapon,  
"Next time my sword will find his skull."  
Quinlan sat back in his seat, growling in frustration.  
"That hurts my feelings vamp man." Fet turned back in his seat to taunt Quinlan with a smile. "Fet can you please manage not to screw with him for five minutes, we're almost there." "Hey Q, shoulda aimed to the right more." Gus laughed.

Retrieving the Lumen was no easy task. Even with the element of surprise, the hunters acquired injuries. Quinlan was wounded in the left shoulder, one of the German's bullets that was meant for Fet. Quinlan couldn't help but conclude that his miscalculation as he pushed Fet to safety was due to his connection to Beth. It was sporadic, but he could not stop from cueing in on his beloved's emotions. 

"So ah, ya saved me back there...thanks." Fet attempted to sound as sincere as possible.  
"An error I assure you." Quinlan continued to look out the window, never turning to make eye contact. They drove in silence the remainder of the trip, Quinlan could sense Beth was in higher spirits. The weary hunters arrived home to find Dutch and Beth dancing drunkenly on the kitchen table. Eph and Gus trying not to laugh as they helped the girls down. Quinlan stood in the doorway less than amused. "Oh what are you grumpy about now?" Beth's speech slurred as she made her way to him. "Do you really think it wise to be inebriated in times such as these? You have let your guard down.....unable to wield your weapon." His stinger clicked loudly in his throat. "Lay off her, you rusty old..." Dutch was cut off by Beth's sudden gasp. "Oh my god you're hurt!" She lightly touched the white blood dripping from Quinlan's shoulder. "I will heal soon enough." Quinlan made his way to his room to tend to the wound without another word or look in Beth's direction. "Well..." Beth tossed back another shot. "Time for my lecture." She knocked on Quinlan's door lightly. There was no response. Beth turned to walk away when she heard the click of the door unlocking. She took a deep breath and entered. Quinlan stood there shirtless, already done treating his wound. She made her way to his bed a sat down, not uttering a word. "I will scold you no further, I have said my peace." He removed a strand of red hair from her face, leaning in, he brushed his lips over hers. She smelled of alcohol and lavender...and menstruation. His stringer twisted in his throat as he purred. The urge in him was stronger than he had ever experienced. Quinlan attempted to remove her fitted shirt, his warm hands tickling her skin. Beth placed her hands over his, guiding her shirt back down. "It's not the best time sorry, lady problems." He placed his large hand on her shoulder pushing her to lay back on the mattress. "I care not." His eyes were wild and uncontrollable, completely opposite of his personality. She scurried to get up, taking his hands in hers, "Sit" He reluctantly obeyed. Kneeling before him she crept her hands up his inner thighs parting his legs. She stroked his manhood through his pants causing him to twitch and purr. Undoing his zipper she released him, he clicked his stinger with approval. Taking his head in her mouth she tasted him, salty and strangely metallic. Her own bud of nerves ached with anticipation. Her mouth was hot and slick, causing a growl to erupt from him. She took several inches of his engorged member into her mouth, using the dripping saliva to aid her hand in stroking the rest of his shaft. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair as he tossed his head back. He growled louder as he thrusted into her, causing her to gag. "What wonderful and sinful delights these mortals come up with" he mouthed to himself. Her scent was overpowering him and he had to have her, but first he would repay her gift in kind. Pulling her up feverishly, he then threw her onto the bed almost giving her whiplash. "Quin stop." She tried to grab her shorts, but he was faster and was already ripping them in two. "Oh my god! I'm bleeding stop!" " I am well aware my beloved." His eyes rolled back as he removed her feminine product, tossing it aside. Feeling the savagery in his lust, she knew there was no reasoning with him. He knelt before her inhaling deeply, she was fresh in her cycle and he purred with delight. He lightly licked her lips, she was delicious and intoxicating. She moaned and twisted the sheets in her hands as he teased her nub. "Quin please!" His stinger refusing to be contained any longer released itself deep into her. "Oh Fuck!" Beth mewled and thrashed wildly as it rhythmically moved inside her, lapping away. Her toes curled, and vision blurred as her orgasm crashed through her body. Quinlan placed his palm on her belly to still her squirming, allowing him to lap up the remainder of her beautiful secretions. She lay there panting, trying to compose herself when she felt his stinger slick it's way across her cheek. She could feel his hunger, not just his desire, but he hungered for her. Beth pulled him down onto her, their lips crashing so deep his teeth drew blood. He licked them sweetly as he drove himself into her with one powerful thrust. She screamed , dragging her nails down his back, white pearls of blood dripping their way down. She was throbbing in pain, but the alcohol, pleasure, and the exchanged of thier emotions would not allow her to care. He thrusted in and out of her like an animal, she screamed and moaned his name, calling out to a mortal deity. The sound of the headboard could be heard cracking beneath the grip of his hand. Quinlan growled trying to fight back his stinger. Beth could see it just behind his lips, desperate to be free. She swept her hair from her neck turning her head for him. "No." He panted, thrusts slowing. "Quintus...please." she moaned. He tried to fight with every human part of him but his stringer inched slowly toward her, puncturing her neck. "Fuck!" She moaned. The pain was intense, his thrusting was even more so. She fought to catch her breath, throat sore from moaning and screaming. The insanity of it all was more than she could take. She tightened around him, her orgasm dripping and slushing out as he withdrew and hilted into her over and over. She had given herself freely to him, his human half no longer in control. She tasted sweet, despite the alcohol in her blood. The growls he now made, he himself did not recognize. When she constricted around him, he lost all ability to restrain himself. Her scent, the taste of her blood and possibly the alcohol in it had clouded his judgement. He thrusted so violently, smashing into her small frame as he spent himself. He did not stop until he heard the "pop" that sent chills down his spine. "Holy Fucking Shit!" Beth screamed in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

"Beloved? I am uncertain of what possessed me..." Quinlan tried to sit Beth up.  
"Ow! ow! ow! Lay me back down!" Beth felt a wave of nausea from the overwhelming pain. Quinlan adjusted his pants, not bothering with a shirt. He wrapped Beth in the sheet she was laying on and scooped her into his arms.  
"Fuck! My hip! Careful!" She fought the tears in her eyes.

He placed her on to the kitchen table, she whimpered catching the attention of Dutch and Fet who were sitting on the couch.  
"What happened?" Dutch asked walking over to them.  
"An accident." Quinlan responded almost in a whisper.  
"Looks like to me you guys were fu..."  
"If you could be so useful as to fetch Ephraim" Quinlan snapped at Fet.  
Fet gave him a salute, military style and left.

"Wow, I should really start charging you guys." Eph joked as he examined her movements.  
"Ah! Shit!...Is it broken?" Beth lifted herself on to her elbows.  
"No, it's dislocated. I just don't understand, how someone your age could do that?" Eph caught a glimpse of the nail marks on Quinlan's back. He turned red with embarrassment realizing the error in his question.  
"Let's pop it back in, I'm going to need some help."  
"I need a shot" Beth suddenly lost the color in her cheek.  
"Fet and I will hold her, you're the strongest, you will have to set it. Do you know how?"  
"I am familiar with the practice." Quinlan made his way down to Beth's leg.  
"Wait! My shot!" Beth snatched the bottle from Dutch taking several long drawn out swigs. "OK."

Beth tried to be patient with Quinlan over the next few weeks. She could feel his apprehension every time they were intimate, and she was reaching her limit. She was exhausted with being treated like a porcelain doll.  
Quinlan stood over his desk obsessively reviewing the plans for the upcoming ambush. Beth walked in , resting her head on his shoulder.  
"You know, you're not going to break me."  
"History would prove otherwise." He whispered into her ear.  
"That was a freak accident. I hate feeling you hold back, it's like part of you is missing."  
He turned back to his desk and flipped through a book.  
Beth placed her arms around him, hugging him from behind.  
"We don't know what the future holds with this crazy plan you and the old man cooked up. Just let go, stop holding back. I'm not afraid.... I love you Quintus." She whispered.  
He faced her, kissing her softly "And I you." He kissed her deeper, she melted in his arms, a mixture of emotion and lust. Quinlan growled into their kiss, his demon reawakening.  
"Very well woman as you request, I shall not stop until I am sated." He threw her against the nearest wall, shredding her white slip from her body.  
"I swear you owe me a new wardrobe." She panted into his neck as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around him.  
"Noted" He took her brutally. He unleashed centuries of frustration, all his emotions, and desires. Quinlan did not allow for his mate to leave that night, taking her over and over. Alternating from savagely thrusting into her to gently making love, always careful to make sure she was okay. He did not stop until she was so swollen and sore her body no longer granted him entry, her jaw as well ached to the point she could no longer speak. At one point in giving in to his want, he even took her from behind. Beth was not expecting him to enter her in that way, he was fast and she screamed out in pain. In an effort to muffle her, his stinger shoved it's way into her mouth and down her throat. She struggled to breathe, the lack of oxygen strangely sent her into a dizzying euphoric state. She had forgotten all about her pain, lifting up her bottom to meet his thrusts. She worked his stringer in and out of her mouth, taking it as far down her throat as she could. Quinlan growled and dug his nails into her hips as he filled her tight bottom. The heat from his seed warming her from deep inside. After he had soaked and bathed her, careful to avoid her minor wounds, he carried her to bed. She curled into his warmth, the pair falling into a deep satisfying slumber. Quinlan tried his best to hold on to his sleep but the sound kept tugging at him. It was light, barely audible, but it was there, rhythmic and shocking.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to finish this after the season finale. I will try to upload as fast as possible....sorry for the wait 

Quinlan began to think back, the night of Beths accident must have been her last menstruation. He had been so consumed with acquiring the nuke he had failed to notice. He placed his palm on her abdomen to better detect the pulse and ensure his sanity.  
Beth's eyes fluttered open, she placed her hand over his in an attempt to guide his further down.  
He quickly withdrew from her side and stood beside the foot of the bed and growled.  
"What's wrong?" Beth looked up at him, wondering if perhaps he had overheard something outside.  
Quinlan continued to stare her, a scowl across his lips.  
"You contain a second heartbeat within your womb. One which I could not have possibly contributed to." His eye's glared over her with such a coldness she had never seen directed at her.  
"What are you talking about?" Beth began to tremble.  
"You are with child." He spat through his teeth as he tossed an end table across the room.  
"Quin this is nuts, if I was pregnant I would know and..."  
"You doubt me?"  
""No, but I..."  
"The fathers name?" Quinlan leaned into her so closely she could feel his nose brush her cheek.  
"Quinlan" she whispered "I'm not pregnant, even if I was, I've only been with you since all this started. Why are you acting..."  
"Spare me your lies, I've indulged you far too long."  
He left the room with such speed, had she blinked she would have missed it.


	11. 11

Beth had not seen Quinlan for several days, she sulked in her room away from the others. When news of Setraikian's death made it back to her, her despair was almost too much. The old man was dear to her, like a grandfather...crazy and senile but still like a grandfather. She drew comfort in knowing the German was dead, and the Master would soon meet the same fate. She could no longer sense Quinlan, aside from a brief hit of anger and pain that quickly faded.   
The sound of the others returning peaked her curiosity and she gathered the courage to great them.  
"Hey, look who's come to grace us with her presence." Fet smiled.  
"Sorry I've been such a hermit, I know we're so close to destroying the Master and I haven't been much help."  
"No big deal, you were under the weather and wouldn't have been useful. Is there anything I can help you with now?" Eph asked worried.  
"Actually yes, but later in private please."  
"Why don't I catch you up on what's goin down?" Fet asked as he guided her away with his hand on the small of her back.   
Quinlan had been lurking in the shadows unbeknownst to Beth, he lunged out of the darkness and threw Vasiliy against the wall.  
"Stop!" Beth screamed "It's not Fet if that's what you're thinking!"  
"My apologies." Quinlan turned to leave.  
"What was that about!?" Fet coughed as he grabbed his throat.  
"Quin wait....Doc can you please help me now?" Beth sighed.  
"Sure, what is it I can help with?"  
" Can you please run some sort of test to prove to Mr. Quinlan that I am not pregnant, so he can stop acting like an ass."  
"What tha fuck?" Dutch gasped as she dropped her bag. She looked to Fet and the Doctor who looked equally as confused.   
" I don't have the luxury of indulging you woman, I am running out of time." Quinlan didn't bother to face her.  
"I believe I can help with some of the equipment I have, would only take a few minutes." Eph spoke up in an attempt to cut the tension.


	12. 12

Beth sat next to Quinlan nervously shaking her leg, not daring to utter a single word to him. Ephriam tinkered back and forth with viles of her blood, back and forth from microscopes to various other equipment. "The HCG levels do show you're pregnant, about three to four weeks." "Now that that's been sorted..." Quinlan stood up to leave. "Not so fast Quinlan I think you should look at this first. I ran some tests against her blood and some viles I had of yours... Beth has a very rare mutation, I've actually never seen it before. Her DNA is compatible to that of a Strigoi, more specifically yours.... I don't believe you are sterile Quinlan, just the odds of finding someone with her genetic abnormality was almost impossible. I can run some more test if you wa..." "That will not be necessary, thank you Doctor." Quinlan said as he knelt before Beth. "But I'd really like to run some more tests, samples of her amniotic fluid and..." "Thank you Doctor, you are excused." Beth remained silent after Eph left the room, only looking up at Quinlan stroked her cheek. "I apologize for my behavior my beloved." "The fuck with your behavior! What's inside of me!?" She screamed as tears filled her eyes. " I am unsure how to soothe you, this is beyond my knowledge. I have never before witnessed a human/Born child. Nor have any of the ancient's texts mention such a thing." He lifted her trembling body and made his way to their room. Fet and Dutch sat on the couch and smiled as they passed by. "Shouldn't we be worried about what kinda muncher they got growin in there?" Fet whispered to Dutch. "Hush, I don't really think it's going to matter after the Master is gone. Just leave this be for now."


	13. 13

Quinlan quietly thought back to the few times in his two thousand years that he had attempted to know the love of a family. His mind wandered around thoughts of thier deaths at the cruel hands of the Master. The possibility of thier fate becoming Beths or his childs hurt him deeply.  
"My Beloved, I will not be returning after tomorrow night. I am uncertain of what will become of the child you carry, perhaps in another life we could have acquired this knowledge together..."  
"Quin, don't go...let someone else do this" she cried.  
Her pleas tugged at him, not the first woman to ask him to give up his quest but this further pushed him to stay focused.  
"I must go. I must ensure the Master's death. This is my fate. I will not allow him the opportunity to harm you.  
He walked slowly to the bedroom door...  
"I must purge myself of all distractions. I can not fail, I will not fail this time."  
Beth cried herself to sleep. She was dying inside, she didn't want to be in a world without Quinlan. Beth tried her best to be strong for the child who may or may not come to be.

Gus was the first to return after the detonation of the nuke. Beth listen to him as he talk for what seem like an eternity before falling to her knees.  
"You cant be sure he's gone, you didn't see it with your own eyes." She whispered.  
"Ma, there's nothing left, everyone that went down there is gone." Gus wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her.

Beth shook her head  
"I don't believe it, I would have felt something."  
Gus helped her up and poured her a glass of water as she sat down.  
" Look I know Q was clever an all, but nothing coulda survived. That was kinda the point ya know."

"I just thought I would feel when he was gone...I feel nothing just empty and alone." She looked blankly at her glass.  
"What about the baby ma?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm not having a miscarriage or anything like that. I have no idea what's going on in there." Tears filled her eyes again.  
"I'll stay a few days, but then I gotta leave town." Gus hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you Gus, I don't want to be alone right now."


	14. 14

The months passed, Beth did not hear from the others after the Master was destroyed. The only contact she had was a few brief lunch and dinner dates with Dutch. The last meeting had been a two months ago and Beth felt a bit nervous as Dutch approached.  
"Oh my god Beth! You're showing, how many months now?"Dutch rubbed her hand across Beth's belly as they sat down.  
"Five, he's five months now." She smiled.  
"Awww a lil bloke. Wow. So you've been to a doc? Did they notice anything unusual?" Dutch whispered as the waiter handed them menus.  
"No, the sonogram was fine. I've been driving the doctor mad because I keep declining any blood work" Beth giggled.  
"How have you been ? Are you still getting those daydreams or hallucinations?"  
"Yes" Beth responded with a sadness in her eyes. "I'm  
Still not sure what they are, maybe both? I can hear him calling me in my dreams. Other times I'm awake when it happens. It feels so real, like he's right beside me. I can smell his gun oil, I turn around expecting to see him...but its always my head playing tricks on me." Beth fought back the tear threatening to fall from her eye.  
"So does he have a name? Dutch asked trying to lighten the mood.  
"Abraham. I think Quinlan would have approved."  
"I agree, it's a strong and classic name, I think father time would have approved." Dutch laughed.  
"Ready to order ladies?" The young and eager waiter interrupted.  
"No, a few minutes please." Beth smiled.  
The two spoke of more pleasant topics until the sun began to set.  
"I've got to go, it's stil not safe after dark and I'm a bit out of shape." Beth rubbed her belly.  
"You'd think after all we've been through the people of this city would act more civil."  
Dutch kissed her cheek and they parted ways.

Beth crossed the street several blocks up. She decided to cut through an alley to save some time. Her mistake became quickly apparent when she felt someone watching her and she could hear footsteps approaching. She hurried slipping slightly as her foot met with a drenched magazine on the littered street. Her heart began to race inside her chest as a trashcan lid crashed to the ground. Beth swallowed and turn to look behind her. She gasped at first and then began to laugh with relief. A brown shaggy dog was now running away, frightened by the sounds he himself made when looking through the trash.  
Beths laughter was cut short when a voice from behind her spoke.  
" Do you not possess the ability to learn from your mistakes? Or do you simply enjoy putting yourself in danger?" The voice rasped.  
She stood frozen. Beth was afraid to turn around, terrified her mind was playing tricks on her again.  
She didn't want to turn, it would crush her to see no one standing behind her so she took a few steps forward.  
A warm hand reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning her around. Beth could not speak, tears flowed from her eyes but no words.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will end our story, thank you for reading, kudos, and commenting! I have written a few "chapters" aka pages after this but I'm not sure if I should post. If you'd like me to continue just let me know, if not enjoy the ending to my little short.

The Master's leather boot crushed into his skull, the pain blinding his vision. Yet he smiled. He had won after all, the Master was moments away from his own death. Quinlan welcomed the darkness that rushed over him, swallowing him from this world. 

Quinlan woke to the voices of Zack, the Doctor, and the Master locked in a final argument. The strong desire to fall back into the darkness was overpowering him...(Beth...the child...my child.) He thought as he slipped into the abyss.

When Quinlan came to again, he could see the blurry images of the Doctor and Zack. The Master was down on the ground. This could be his chance, he needed to test the prophecy.He would leave it up to them to complete thier task. If he could just reach the elevator shaft, he had to try. The Born crawled to his feet, he was disoriented and his vision impaired. He was certain he was leaving behind fragments of his skull but had to continue if he was going to make it out in time.  
Gathering all his remaining strength he clawed his way up the concrete shaft. He climbed his way up for what seemed like an eternity , two of his nails breaking away as he fought for every foot. The temptation to let himself fall was creeping over him again when he felt the rumble. The shaft began to shake, rubble falling from above and more blasting up from down below. Quinlan could no longer keep his grasp, falling several hundred feet into the smoking mess below. More rubble came crashing down on him, the darkness he fought to escape from took him quickly.

Weeks passed as Quinlan lay there unconscious, he briefly awoke for a few minutes. His body appeared to be healing, but without nourishment his wounds restricted him from the strength he needed to free himself from the concrete and steel that trapped him below...(Beth)...his last thought before losing his battle to stay awake. 

Several more weeks had passed, Quinlan could hear the sounds of rats nearby. He waited patiently and remained still until the first rat was within reach of his stinger. He was weak but still fast enough to catch it. The vermin tasted foul but with no other options he drank. The Born repeated this several times until he felt confident he could free himself. He painstakingly climbed the shaft, collapsing at the top from exhaustion. He was once again pulled into the dark... 

He lay there for days, he lack the strength to move. He kept still hoping his body would regenerate more quickly. Images of Beth filled his mind, and of his child that he hoped was still alive. He needed to feed, he rose to his feet and stumbled his way out of the building. The alley to the left provided him with all that he needed, a homeless man slept soundly against the wall. Quinlan knelt down to feed. When he had consumed the man he stood and made his way down the alley, catching a glimps of himself in a broken mirror hanging out of a dumpster. His face was a distorted mess, bones were out of place, sections of skull missing. He could not return to his Beloved more of a monster than before. He would have to take time to heal before seeking her out.....


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see where this goes....

Four months had passed since Quinlan was almost brutally killed by the Master. Quinlan searched the city for Beth's scent, he had picked it up several times but was not prepared to face her just yet. The familiar scent hit him as he traveled toward thier old hideaway, he was puzzled as to why she would choose to remain in this area. More puzzling was her scent, it was her usual intoxicating mix of lavender but something was very strange about it. Quinlan tracked her for several blocks before stopping at a dimly lit alley way, ( Of course she would pass through here. She is a stubborn reckless creature.) He thought. How he ached to be with her, he without thought began purring. His Beth, safe from harm, safe from the Master, and safe to be with him. After two thousand years he allowed himself to feel, hope and love. His jaded heart was overflowing with human emotions. Always so careless, she hadn't even noticed his presence, distracted by a ragged canine. This gave Quinlan the opportunity to creep up behind her and voice his irritation. She did not turn to greet him. Could she be afraid, or possibly angered at his absence? He reached out to turn her to him in order to rectify the situation. Shock, her face revealed all. She was in utter disbelief. "Beloved?" "You're not real, this is not real." Beth's breath was short. She was on the verge of hyperventilating when Quinlan pulled her to him and kissed her with such intense desire she almost swooned. " I am not a figment of your imagination" he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "How? I... But... This can be real." Tears fell from her eyes, and she held on to him as if he would fade away if she let go. Quinlan kissed her and lifted her up wrapping her legs around him as he kissed her neck. "Allow me to reassure you that I am very real my love." He whispered into her ear as he pushed her up against the brick wall in the dirty alleyway. Beth moaned as his lips claimed hers. The heat from his body sent goosebumps running down her skin. When he freed his hand and began to stroke her inner thigh she rolled her eyes and licked her lips with anticipation. She reached down to help him undo his belt, then wrapped her arms around his neck to better adjust herself. Beth's belly brushed against Quinlan's abs allowing him to feel the small kicks from within. The Born stopped and placed Beth carefully on her feet. The excitement of seeing his Beloved had caused a temporary laps in reality for him, he now knelt before her and smiled. He lifted her shirt to reveal the small belly beneath, he then pressed his lips to her skin. "I've picked a name for him, I hope you don't mind." Beth stroked the back of Quinlan's head, letting her finger tips run over the scars. "I am to have a son?" He purred with joy when he located the heartbeat. "Abraham, I thought you might like it?" "Indeed, it is a suitable name for our firstborn. Shall we make our way home?" He took her hand. They walked in silence, eager to reach home.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have more chapters to upload, sorry it takes me so long....appreciate your comments thank you.

When they walked the main living area of thier former hideaway Quinlan felt a sudden sadness for Beth. The place seemed so empty without the others clattering on about thier trivial human problems.  
"Why have you chosen to remain here?"  
He sat on the couch, holding her hand he guided her to straddle his lap.  
"I guess I really didn't have anywhere to go. This is where I was last happy...with you." She pressed her forehead against his. "Where have you been? What happened?"  
Beth cupped his cheeks in her small hands as he tried to look away.  
"I was severely injured. I still lack my former strength, but it shall return in time." He gently caressed the sides of her waist as he lifted her shirt, pausing to kiss her stomach as he removed it.  
"You were alone...believing I had perished....Unsure of what was growing within your womb. I am amazed you chose not to terminate his life."  
Beth reached to unbutton his shirt, kissing his neck, rubbing her bottom lip against the the indentions.  
"How could I? He was all I had left of you."  
She unclasped her bra and slid her arms slowly out. Quinlan removed his shirt and lightly skimed his nails up her back, causing her to arch into him for a kiss. He unzipped her jeans and tugged them off quickly. Quinlan grasped her tightly and flipped her onto the couch underneath him. Beth giggled briefly until she felt his stinger rub against her inner thigh, it crept it's way up and began to rub against her lace panties. Beth's breath came out in short puffs, Quinlan removed his harden member and began to stroke it himself...watching her squirm as his stinger continued to tease her. It wiggled it's way under the laceand stroked back and forth against her folds.  
"Quin please!"  
She flexed her toes as she felt the knot in her stomach.  
"Stop being so cruel." She moaned.  
Her pleas caused his engorged shaft to twitch and ache. Quinlan entered her with his stinger as he removed the last of her clothing. She had missed how he could dance inside her with such precision, making her release within moments. He retracted and crawled up to kiss her lips, purring as she came down from her high.

Beth pushed him back urging him to sit. She licked his chest, tracing his scars with her tongue. The Born tossed his head back as she straddled and lowered herself, drenching his harden member in her secretions. She slowly rode his shaft , methodically rising and lowering herself, moaning into his ear each time he was fully sheathed. Quinlan watched her with delight , this strange creature was truly his. His tongue darted in his mouth as he watched her bosom bounced up and down, the look of release on her face. He reach down to assist her, rubbing his large thumb in circles around her swollen pink pearl.  
"Quintus." She bit into his shoulder and she clenched around him. Beth could feel Quinlan's emotions flooding her mind. He was overwhelmed with the sensual way she moved her body against his, it was unlike anything he had experienced. He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her, bucking to meet her rhythm. He only slightly increased his speed, wanting to experience this slow torture a few moments longer. When Beth whispered  
"I love you Quintus, for eternity" and began to suckle on his stinger that peaked out from his lips, he closed his eyes and let himself go. It was a calm and comforting release. He burried his face into her neck and allowed the sound of her and the childs heartbeat to soothe him.  
Something was defiantly off about Beth, not only her scent but the taste of her as well. He was content in this moment so the matter would have to wait, the secondary heartbeat within her womb would also have to wait.


End file.
